PROMESA DE CUMPLEAÑOS
by tinivh-chan
Summary: toda una linda y corta historia , detras de una promesa irrompible. pesimo mi summary


**HOLA: de nuevo otro fic sobre mi pareja favorita , pero antes que nada que quede claro , que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen , son propiedad de la sensei Rumiko Takashi. yo solo hago por diversion y entretenimiento , sin recibir nada mas que su apoyo a cambio .**

**bueno ahora si a leer y que disfruten**

**PROMESA DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

Estaba asomada de nuevo a la ventana, mientras corría el aire frio de la madrugada, 11:45 miraba y miraba su pequeño reloj... de nuevo nada cambiaba. Solo los números del relojito... porque diantres estaría tardando tanto, bueno no es que el siempre haya sido muy puntual pero al menos... en 4 años no había fallado ni un solo día, y de nuevo a ver el reloj 10 para las doce... dios el tiempo se estaba acabando, seria este el único año que no llegaría, no, no, no aleja ese pensamiento de tu mente... llegara, llegara

Aunque para ser honesta no se le olvidaba ese día es mas estaba segura que nunca se le olvidaría.

FLASBACK

Lo recordaba a la perfección había estado nublado todo el día, su familia le había preguntado que quería hacer mañana al ser día de su cumpleaños, aunque ella

Les había asegurado que no quería nada que con pasarlo con ellos estaría feliz, noooo la familia estaba dispuesta a hacer una fiesta

Mmm si ya saben que van hacer porque me preguntan- pensaba akane mientras se terminaba su desayuno - es un milagro que este baka no me allá dicho nada...

En eso hablo su lindo prometido.

Lo que no entiendo es porque celebrarle a esta mmm "chica" su cumpleaños solo se está haciendo más... VIEJAAAAAAAAA- decía ranma mientras se reirá y señalaba a una akane que pasaba del rojo escarlata a un morado uva

Estúpido... ni siquiera porque va a ser mi cumpleaños dejar de me, que no entiendes que lo que a una chica lo que menos le gustar oír es que le digan vieja- gritaba akane a punto de explotar

Tu lo has dicho marimacha a una chica...- decía ranma mientras bailaba alrededor de akane

BAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAA

Y lo inevitable sucedió la peli azul saco su súper mazo "úsese solo en caso de ranma " y lo mando a volar

VIEJAAAAAAAAAAAA- Se oyó gritar a ranma mientras se perdía en la inmensidad del cielo hasta convertirse en un puntito centellante (**clásico**)

Más tarde en la habitación de akane... la chica se observaba en el espejo

como si realmente me importara mucho lo que ese baka , piensa de mi jajaja (risa sarcástica) vieja , yo - repetía akane mientras se miraba en el espejo la frente en busca de una inexistente arruga (vamos es que las mujeres cuando queremos ser vanidosas...lo logramos! no interrumpo mas.) además ni que él fuera la guapura andando - mientras decía esto se imagino a nuestro querido protagonista hasta que se le subieron los colores al rostro bueno iré haber como va todo en la cocina respecto a los preparativos para la fiesta de mañana

En el cocina y el comedor se veía a una linda kasumi subir y bajar trastes y ollas mientras revolvía quien sabe que tanto en varias cacerolas

Mmm como si yo pudiera hacer eso - pensaba akane

No akane deja de pensar en cocinar o mañana mataras a todos los invitados- adivino nabiki mientras veía como la cara de su hermana cambiaba de nuevo de color (el día de hoy realmente es muy multicolor XD)

Invitados cuales invitados nabiki - comentaba la chica mientras ponía una cara de preocupación cada vez mayor – no, no me digas que invitaste a todas la locas esas a la casa, vamos nabiki, siempre destruyen todo con sus planes.

Nada no te preocupes no pasara nada hermanita, total ranma siempre nos salva - le comento nabiki mientras guiñaba un ojo - si es que regresa de su viaje gratis gracias a aerolíneas tendo...

cierto después del golpe que le había dado en la tarde , no lo había vuelto haber , a lo mejor resultaba que estaba demasiado enojado como para verla , o que ni siquiera se presentaría a su supuesta fiesta - decía akane mientras se dirigía al jardín

-a lo mejor fue a dar a los brazos de sus "mas lindas" prometidas, bueno por mi total que él puede hacer lo que quiera un día más y ese compromiso se rompería, ella tendría 18 y sería capaz de decidir qué es lo que haría, y quizás el chico de la trenza no estabas en sus planes a futuro,- termino diciendo esto con una cara seria pero no por que

Estuviera segura de su decisión sino porque si no se quedaba seria rompería en llanto en cualquier momento

Para su mala suerte en el árbol se encontraba ranma, que lo había escuchando todo, para quedar en un estado de shock permanente

Ella... ella... piensa romper el compromiso... el día de su cumpleaños...- pensaba ranma con una cara que parecía que le habían mojado con agua helada y los hielos habían entrado en su ropa - no ella simplemente no puede decidir eso sola, no cuando yo estoy tan seguro de lo que siento, no cuando por fin tengo el valor de decirle lo que siento,

Eso no podía estarle pasando justo cuando había encontrado el regalo perfecto...- o al menos eso creía el

Entonces despacio subió al techo justo sobre el cuarto de la muchacha, tenía que tomar valor, debía hablar con ella y convencerla de no romper su compromiso supuestamente a fuerzas, entonces lentamente entro al cuarto de peli azul justa para que el momento en el que ponía un pie a través de la venta recibiera tremendo librazo en la cara

Auch... AUCHHHH... akane que rayos te pasa por que me golpeas así- repetía ranma mientras se tallaba la cara con ambas manos

Idiota imbécil... me asustaste... creí que era un maldito ladrón - decía akane desde la esquina de su cuarto según ella la parte más segura

Akane mira yo solo vine a... a... ya sé a pedirte disculpas por lo de en la tarde - si eso es el pretexto perfecto pensó ranma

Mirar ranma para que te disculpes si lo volverás hacer, mejor ni gastes ti saliva y mejor vete que ya casi son las doce y tengo que dormir – respondió akane

Las doce - pensó ranma - eso es - bueno, bueno me iré y si quieres ya no te pediré mas disculpas, pero mmm yo también quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños - dijo el chico mientras sacaba una bolsita rosa pastel de detrás de su espalda

Mi... Mi... regalo de cumpleaños... - enserio esto baka me compro un regalo - aa pues muchas gracias puedes dejarlo ahí en el escritorio e irte -dijo akane intentando parecer lo más serena y tranquila posible pero por desgracia el experimentado artista marcial ... reconoció en su voz un toque de curiosidad

Bueno pues si no quieres verlo mejor me lo llevo y punto- dijo ranma con una sonrisita

De lado mientras se volvía a trepar a la ventana

Nooo... quiero decir no ranma está bien si ya te tomaste la molestia de comprarme un regalo lo aceptare

Que será? que será? a kami me mata la curiosidad - pensaba akane - mmm pero conociendo a este baka de segurito es algo como un libro de rectas o algo así - concluyo mientras se le pasaba un poco la emoción

Bueno , no te diré que es , mejor revísalo - dijo ranma mientras extendía la bolsa para que akane y estas desesperada por ver qué era lo tomo , con las manos temblorosas mientras comenzaba a abrirlo y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que era..

UNA CADENA y de dije tenía un relojito el cual se habría como si fuera un relicario para poner dos fotos dentro , la chica se quedo sin habla ... era la cosa más linda que había visto y para ser honesta mas detallista de lo que había podido esperar de ese chico cabeza dura y justo cuando iba hablar el chico la interrumpió

Mira akane es un relicario muy especial , puedes poner tu foto y la mí.. La de quien tú quieras , no importa- decía el chico los más tranquilo que podía mientras que sus

Piernas se volvía gelatina - esas personas y su relación sobrevivirá a lo que sea , peleas , males entendidos y miles de ataques más , incluso al tiempo , porque no importa lo que se les atraviese siempre y por siempre estarán juntos aquí- señalando la cadenita

Y justo en ese momento la chica rompió en llanto no había escuchado nada más lindo , y obvio sabia la foto de quien estaría ahí , ellos siempre estarían juntos ,el tiempo ya nunca más seria su enemigo.

Ranma.. Ran..Ma - dijo entrecortada- esto es una declaración?

Mmm y todavía preguntas- pensó el chico - am no se - intento disimular el chico en eso se oyó sonar de algún reloj las campanas. Eran justo las 12. Y ya era su cumpleaños

No sé de que declaración estas hablando - decía el chico con una enorme sonrisa - es solo tu regalo de cumpleaños ,pero de ahora en adelante seré la primera persona en felicitarte , no importa donde estés. Promesa de saotome. - susurraba mientras se acercaba a la peli azul

Mmm ranma para eso tendrás que estar conmigo siempre - contesto akane lo mas roja posible

No me importa tu sabes si te arriesgas akane- decía ranma cada vez más cerca de ella . A aceptar esta nueva tradición

Acepto - fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de que sus labios fueran cerrados por un lindo ,tierno y fugaz beso

Bueno akane - intento decir ranma - am feliz feliz cumpleaños y nunca te lo quites. - y salió lo más rápido posible de la habitación de akane

Mientras estas seguían sin poder creerlo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se oye el campaneo del reloj justo las doce y en eso un fuerte golpe contra la ventana y akane regresa a la realidad mientras corre hacia la ventana.

Akane, porque rayos cerraste la ventana - decía ranma mientras se tallaba la frente

Lo siento corría el viento y me dio un poco de frio, además me quede recordando algunas cosas - decía mientras ayudaba a ranma a sentarse

Mmm y si se puede saber que recordabas- decía algo disgustado

solo el día en que empezó esta tradición

a si akane yo también lo recuerdo y aun mas lo que paso al otro día jajaja- ranma se partía de risa en la silla mientras akane ponía cara de enojada

Te refieres a que tus otras prometidas arruinaran mi fiesta , atacaran la casa, y destruyeran mis demás regalos- decía akane con disimulando una sonrisa

Si a eso me refería .. Jamás encontraron el regalo que te di - decía ranma mientras se paraba para acercarse a akane - me alegra que te lo pusieras desde el principio oye por cierto , respecto a la ventana no dudabas de que fuera a venir y por eso la cerraste verdad. - puntualizo el chico con una mirada seria

No ranma - contesto la chica mientras lo abrazaba - un saotome es incapaz de romper una promesa

Yo lo sé - continuo ranma- un saotome nunca rompe su palabra - justo en ese instante saco de la camisa de akane aquella cadena y mientras le ponía un nuevo dije en forma de anillo chiquito (aparte le relojito) - feliz cumpleaños ... akane saotome - concluyo ranma

Mientras la besaba

El anillo en la cadenita brillaba y centellaba a juego con el que posaba en la mano de la chica.

Por siempre a través de todo incluyendo el tiempo. FIN

Nota de la autora: a regrese, se que me tardo en subir fics pero mugre , escuela me quita tiempo , XD XD . Espero que les guste este fic hecho con todo mi cariño para ustedes y mil gracias por sus otros comentarios .

De verdad perdonen si no soy buena editora o.0

Ah yo siempre eh querido un relicario. Me encanta el hecho de que no se declare asi abiertamente , y upss por no tocar el tema de su "transformación" pero cuando me di cuenta ya había terminado.

Los quiero y espero que les guste.

Lancen rosas o tomatazos . Por fa.


End file.
